Drinking Games
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Just a story about the characters of Naruto playing different drinking games. First chapter - I Never, Second chapter - Fact or Fiction, Third chapter - Being Redone.
1. I Never

Rewritten! Ino is bored and to pass the time everyone decides to play a fun game of I never.

* * *

Ino was bored. Incredibly, utterly bored. Sitting in the grass of a random field that her teammates had dragged her two after their sensei ordered them to spend time together was not fun. Nor was it interactive really. And Ino was nothing if not active.

"I'm bored! Entertain me!" Ino yelled, looking pointedly at her lazy teammates sitting next to her. Eyes narrowed and eyebrow raised expectantly. Shikamaru raised his dark-haired pineapple head to look at her for barely a second before letting it fall back down so he could look at the clouds. His dark eyes closed, ignoring her. Ino felt her hand twitch as she contemplated hitting the lanky teenage boy before her.

You would think making Chunin would get rid of some of the laziness, but no.

Sighing, Ino focused on Chouji. Her overweight teammate with kind eyes and redish brown hair. She gave him the puppy dog eyes, which usually worked.

"What should we do?" Chouji asked, tilting his head in question. Ino opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

"Ah!" Ino groaned, squeezing her blue eyes shut and running her hands through her blond hair in frustration, "I have no idea!" The boys sweat-dropped and returned to cloud watching, both now ignore her guiltlessly. Or in Shikamaru's case, continued to. A few second of silence and the curvy girl had an idea. She snapped her fingers and smiled at her teammates, "Let's play a drinking game."

"Eh? Like what?" Shikamaru asked, actually a little curious. He sat up slightly to look at Ino, knowing it would make her explain faster.

"Well, we could play I never," Ino suggested, putting a finger to her chin in thought for a moment, "We would need more players first, and alcohol."

"We could round up the other two genin teams, and maybe Team Gai," Chouji added, grinning happily as he ate some of his chips. Ino giggled, grabbing both teammates' hands and pulling them to their feet before dragging them through town. She found Sakura in record time and explained the idea. Soon the two girls were gathering everyone at Shikamaru's cloud watching field. TenTen had graciously brought a few bottles of hard liquor and eleven shot glasses.

"So, we should first explain the rules so everyone is clear on them," Sakura said, a finger in the air like she had made some important point.

"Eh, whatever," Ino waved her off, sounding eerily like her lazy teammate, "Basically, someone says 'I never'…and then something they have never done. Then whoever has done that, takes a shoot, understand?" Once everyone nodded she added, "Since it was my idea, I will start. I never…dyed my hair." Sakura glared at her and took a shot. Shikamaru followed suit silently, much to Ino's amusement. Several eyebrows raised at that and looked expectantly at Shikamaru to explain.

"Ino put washable green dye in his shampoo for April Fools," Chouji explained cheerfully, getting a glare from his best friend. A round of laughter went through the group before Chouji, who was sitting on Ino's right, continued the game. "I never went a whole day without eating before," Chouji announced rather proudly. Several snickers went through the group as it became obvious that Team Ten was aiming at each other. Ino and Sakura both took reluctant shots, and Shikamaru took his second.

"Slept through the day, didn't you?" Ino deadpanned, looking at the teen on her left with an eye roll. He nodded in boredom, apparently unaffected by the alcohol.

"Alright, my turn!" TenTen cheered as the game continued clockwise "I never wear ponytails." Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji all took a drink at that. TenTen grinned triumphantly at getting both her teammates in one go.

Sakura joked when she saw Shikamaru taking his third shot "Is there anything you haven't done Nara?"

"Yup, but you won't find out for a while," Shikamaru shot back before Lee jumped up in his usual youthful style.

"Now, my youthful friends! It is my turn!" Lee cheered, giving them all thumbs up, "I never miss training!" Sighing, both of his teammates took a shot, matching looks of shame on their face. Shikamaru stuck his tongue out at Sakura and took another shot. Kiba and Naruto pouted as they were forced to take a shot.

"Wow. Nice one Lee," Ino told him, smiling as half the circle took a drink.

"Hn…" Neji narrowed his eyes at the blond before reluctantly speaking, "I never give compliments." Every single person in the circle took a drink at that, irking Ino slightly.

"Well…" Sakura thought aloud as she contemplated her choices. Every person looked worried when a vicious smile grew across the pinkette's face. Clearing her throat, Sakura said, "I have never had sex." A blush descended on the entire group as they all looked to each other curiously, waiting to see who would be the first to take a shot.

Shikamaru, it seemed, had done this too. After a slight pause, Ino took her own shot and then pointedly avoided everyone's eyes. Sakur's jaw literally dropped as she looked between the two, trying to decide whether or not it was possible they had done it together or separately. Another short pause before TenTen, Neji, and Kiba all took their own shots. Lucky for them, everyone's eyes were still on the two thirteen year old teammates. Even Chouji was eyeing them carefully.

"Hehe…" Naruto scratched his face at the awkward setting, "Well, I've never gone a whole day without ramen." Sakura began to giggle at those words as she took her shot. Closely followed by everyone else, including the food-loving Chouji.

"Only you, Naruto," Sakura patted his back in humor as Hinata began to woozily tilt towards him.

Before she could pass out completely the Hyuuga Heiress managed to take her turn, "I have never kiss my childhood crush." With those parting words Hinata fell onto Naruto's shoulder and he carefully laid her down on the ground, taking off his jacket so the gentle girl could have a pillow.

"Well, I think it is obvious that Hinata has a low tolerance for alcohol," Kiba deadpanned, chuckling to himself. Shino hit him over the head, fixed his glasses and then corrected his teammate.

"For a girl her size and inexperience with alcohol, I think two full shots of hard liquor is a relatively good tolerance," Shino told him pointedly, and then added, "And I believe it is your turn."

Kiba grumbled, glaring at his teammate as he rubbed the back of his head, "I've never been inside a girl's bedroom." Each girl, with the exception of the unconscious Hinata, took a shot. Shikamaru and Chouji were the old guys able to take shot at that, both pointing at Ino when met with questioning looks.

Ino shrugged as Shino took his turn, "I have never stepped on a bug." He watched them all warily when every person took a shot; Kiba visibly shook his head at the bug boy's nervousness.

Shikamaru sighed as it finally became his turn, Sakura was watching him with narrow, if slightly hazy, eyes. "I never clean my room," Shikamaru told them in a rather anti-climactic scene. Sakura huffed in annoyance as she took a shot, with most people following suit.

Ino tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a pointed look, "I have never taken ten shots in row during a game of I never." Shikamaru sealed his fate as the man who had done everything that game when he took one last shot before the game broke up.

Neji picked up the sleeping Hinata to sneak back into the Hyuuga Compound. TenTen following behind him with the shot glasses carefully piled into her bag. Lee helped a hazy Sakura back to her apartment. Kiba and Naruto took the remaining alcohol and dragged Shino away to do things no one really cared about.

This left Team Ten exactly where they were at the beginning. Shikamaru was watching his clouds again, Chouji was eating his chips, and Ino…

"I'm bored again!"

* * *

Review?


	2. Fact or Fiction

Rewritten. A drinking game that takes place during one of Sakura's girls' nights.

* * *

Sakura sighed, having just finished a shift at the hospital. Usually she went home to get some sleep, but lately she had been feeling lonely. Naruto was due back any day now from his training with Jiraya and things had gotten boring without him around. Slamming her fist into her hand Sakura made a decision. But before she could do anything else…she had to stop by the liquor store.

Twenty minutes later Sakura was laying out four shot glasses on her coffee table, having recently moved out of her parents' house. Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were all on their way over for a little girls' night in. Sakura thought it would do her some good to have her friends around to cheer her up, and at the very least she could get some info out of Ino-pig about her secret boyfriend! A vicious grin spread across her face then as she thought of that. Oh yes… This was a good idea…

The doorbell startled her out of her thoughts and Sakura quickly let her friends in. Each taking a seat in the living room. "So what game should we play? I never?" Ino asked when she saw the shot glasses.

Sakura shook her head, "We always play that one, I was thinking of Fact or Fiction?" The other three girls all nodded their head and Sakura continued, "Remember, two statements and whoever guesses wrong about which one is true has to take a shot.

"We got it Forehead, now start," Ino waved her hand at the instructions, having played the game before. Sakura rolled her eyes and the other two girls merely smiled at each other, knowing how this game was going to play out already.

"Hmm… well," Sakura began thoughtfully, "I saw Temari and Kiba making out last night. Or. I saw Temari and Shikamaru making out last night." Sakura saw the way Ino's hand twitched slightly at this, telling her that one of the guys was her boyfriend. Sakura kept a straight face through the responses, not wanting Ino to figure out her plan.

"Inuzuka."

"K-Kiba-ku-kun."

"Definitely Kiba."

Sakura pouted slightly and nodded, "None of you have to drink." Ino stuck her tongue out at the pinkette as the next round went to TenTen.

"Hinata has been getting letters from Naruto," TenTen stated dryly, and Sakura almost jumped Hinata with questions before she remember that it was probably fiction, "I forced Lee to kiss Neji."

"Letters!" Ino guessed.

"Te, Naruto's too lazy, has to be the kiss." Sakura countered, shrugging a shoulder.

"Y-you got N-Neji-nii-ssan to kiss a-another man?" Hinata stuttered out, blushing at the mental picture flashing in her head.

"Drink Ino," TenTen gave the blond a thumbs up and grinned.

Ino huffed, "Excuse me for being a romantic." After her shot Ino took her own turn, "Well, Shika's mom cuts his hair. Or. I walked in on Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei last week."

There was silence as the girls contemplated their choices, both sounding rather plausible. Sakura was the first to answer, "Senseis." After all, if his mom cut his hair Shikamaru would have much shorter hair.

"I'm going with the hair," TenTen nodded to herself as she spoke, hand on her chin, still thoughtful.

"The s-same."

"TenTen, Hinata," Ino began, pausing for effect, "Drink." Ino laughed at the sour expression on TenTen's face. And Sakura punched her fist in the air triumphantly, happy to have figured it out.

And then they all froze and looked at Hinata, who had a trail of blood coming from her nose and a crimson blush on her face. The laughter coming from Sakura's apartment was loud enough to wake up Tsunde, who had once more fallen asleep doing paperwork.

"S-so, uhm…" Hinata stuttered out, trying to think of something that would change the topic, "K-Kiba-kkun is dating T-Temari-san. O-or. Sh-Shikamaru-ssan kissed Ino-ch-chan last night." There was a split second before all hell broke loose.

"I knew it!" Sakura yelled at Ino, pointing a finger at her dramatically, eye twitching, "You've had a thing for him since Sasuke left!"

The entire room with silent, and then TenTen shrugged, "Well, I guess I'll go with the Kiba/Temari thing then."

"U-uhm…well. T-tenten is right," Hinata gulped, seeing the way Sakura blanched at that.

"Actually, they're both true," Ino grinned, taking a small sip of her drink anyway, shocking Hinata and sending Sakura into another dramatic accusation.

"Why do you have such a thing for geniuses?" Sakura asked the blond, the game all but forgotten in her mind. TenTen and Hinata both leaned closer, rather curious about the response as well.

"Oh…" Ino actually took a second to look thoughtful before giggling, "I've had a thing for Shika since we were little actually."

"Nuh-uh," Sakura shook her head, "You had a thing for Sasuke, since the academy."

Ino actually blushed, "I only pretended to like him to make Shika jealous." And then for a second she turned annoyed and rolled her eyes, "And to throw my dad of the scent of who I really liked. He is SO protective." The girls all giggled, and Hinata nodded in understanding.

"My d-dad is the same w-way," Hinata told her, send the girls into a discussion about their respective love lives and how frustrating fathers were. The shot glass stood empty in the middle of the table as the girls' night progressed.

And somewhere, out in the forest. A certain blond and a deer-loving jounin were both having problems with their allergies.

* * *

Review?


	3. Twenty Questions

A game of Twenty Questions arises when the gang finds themselves in a bar with little to do. Slightly slow going.

* * *

"So, what should we do?" Kiba asked the small group assembled in the quiet bar. Temari was sitting next to him, her hand in his as they surveyed the others. Chouji was eating a plate of dumplings, trying to keep Naruto from stealing any. Naruto was trying his best to sneakily steal food from everyone with Hinata sitting on his lap. Shikamaru and Ino were glaring daggers at each other again over the book of wedding plans in front of her. Probably another disagreement about the flowers or color scheme Kiba would bet.

Shino was the one to answer him, "A drinking game." All eyes turned to the bug master in surprise, he added without prompting, "It has been a while since we've played any."

"Eh, true."

"Got a point."

"Which game should we play?"

"Twenty questions!" Sakura told them all as she walked in holding Lee's hand. The youth-loving man did not seem to mind that Sakura was dragging him along.

"How do you play Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked timidly, embarrassed upon not knowing the game that everyone else was nodding their heads in agreement too.

"Oh, it's simple Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled up at him from her spot in his lap, "Players take cards, write the name of a character or person on the card, turn it over. You give the card to the person to your right, that person takes the card and, without looking at the character or person written down, they lick the back of the card and press it too their head. Then they try to guess which character it is with a series of questions. Twenty questions!"

"So when do you drink?" Naruto questioned, not seeing the drinking aspect.

"If you don't guess right in twenty questions, you drink. If you do, everyone else does," Shikamaru said blandly, closing the binder on his wedding plans. Ino tucked it into her bag and then pulled out a deck of blank cards. They pushed a few tables together and all took their individual seats. Hinata, Lee, and Ino opted out of the game, Hinata and Lee on the basis that they could not handle alcohol.

Ino rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder and said simply, "I suck at this game, and somebody has to take your drank asses home." A round of laughter later and Chouji followed her example, deciding instead to watch the game until after he ate. That left Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, Temari, Kiba, and Naruto in the game. The six of them quickly wrote on the cards and then passed them to the right.

"Shika, you go first," Ino shoved his shoulder, eyeing his card with mischief. Naruto had written a really good person's name for this game. Even Shino and Kiba looked like they might laugh, Temari and Sakura were already giggling.

"Fine, fine," Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes, "Animal, vegetable, or mineral?"

"Animal!" The entire room called, making his eyes narrow suspiciously.

Shikamaru thought for a second before continuing, "Barn yard animal?"

"Yup!" Sakura chirped out.

"Chicken?"

"Partially," Kiba grinned, "In more ways than one."

Shikamaru arched eyebrow before asking another, "Chicken-butt or chicken-head?"

"Butt!" the room called together again, laughing.

Shikamaru smirked at them eerily before, "Uchiha Sasuke?"

The room burst into a fit of laughter as one by one the five people playing took a shot.

Naruto was the next to go, and thinking slightly started with the question, "Man or woman?"

"Woman," Shino told him from the blonde's left, grinning at his ingenious idea.

"Hm…Ninja?"

"Yes."

"Leaf?"

"Yes."

"Healer?"

"Yes."

"Strong?"

"Yes."

"Scary?"

"Yes."

Naruto had narrowed it down to three now, and he swiped his chin as he thought of a question. He grinned, and kissed Hinata on the cheek for a second apologetically before asking, "Big or small breasts?"

"AH!" Sakura moved to hit Naruto across the street, but was held back by Lee, lucky for Naruto.

"Big."

Everyone seemed quite surprised when Shino actually answered to calmly, Sakura actually froze in her struggle to narrow her eyes at the bug man.

"Granny?" Naruto guessed, thinking that Tsunade was the only woman who fit that description.

"Correct," Shino nodded and the five people took a shot. Sakura finally sat back in her chair, pouting slightly at the insinuation of Naruto's question.

"Your turn Shino," Kiba grinned at his friend, raising a shot glass in faux toast. Temari laughed slightly, wrapping an arm around Kiba's neck as they both focused on the bug master.

"Animal, bug, mineral, or vegetable?"

Kiba shrugged, "Animal I guess."

"Dog?"

Kiba laughed slightly, looking at Temari in amusement, "Nope."

"Human?"

"Yup."

"Male or female?"

"Female."

"Sand nin?"

"No."

"Leaf nin?"

"Yes."

"Blonde?"

"No."

"Red-head?"

"No."

"Black hair?"

"No."

"Brunette?"

"Yes."

Kiba watched as Shino furrowed his brow in thought, not knowing too many brunette females.

"Shizune?"

"No."

"Ayame?"

"No."

"Akimichi Po?"

"No."

"Hyuuga Hanabi?"

"No."

"TenTen?"

"No."

"Nara Yoshino?"

"No."

The amusement of those around the table seemed to be irking the Aburame.

"The Fifth Mizukage?"

"Sorry, buddy. No."

Kiba did not look particularly sorry in Shino's opinion. In fact you looked quite proud of himself.

"Daimyo Haruna?"

"Uh…no…" Kiba replied, slightly confused by that one.

"Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana?"

"No! Will you pick people I actually know please!" Kiba told him, irked by these strange questions.

"One question left, Shino, what's it gonna be?" Temari teased lightly, seeing the way his eye twitched in annoyance.

"Your mother?"

"Nope!" Kiba grinned triumphantly as Shino took his shot reluctantly, "Close though."

At Kiba's grin and his clue, Shino finally knew who it was and slapped his face. Everyone looked shocked until he spoke, "Hana?"

"Yup!" Kiba grinned, laughing, "You'd think your girlfriend would have been your first guess!"

The room erupted into laughter at that, with the emotionless Shino actually blushing.

"Alrighty, babe, your turn," Temari told Kiba, smirking at him.

"Person?"

"Yup."

"Do I know them?"

"Yes."

"Are they real?"

"Yes."

"Male or female?"

"Male."

"Leaf or sand?"

"Sand."

"Jounin?"

"Yes."

"Kankuro?"

"No."

"Baki?"

Temari stuck her tongue out, "Yup."

Kiba grinned lecherously as she took her shot with the other four. The game had become slightly quiet now, with Sakura already asleep and several of those who weren't participating already having left.

Ino was relaxing in Shikamaru's lap, half asleep. "Why don't we call it guys?" Shikamaru asked, standing slowly with Ino in his arms. Lee nodded his agreement as he pulled Sakura into his own arms.

Temari and Kiba were already distracted with each other, so Shino and Naruto agreed as well, leaving the drunken couple to their activities. Hinata giggled slightly as Naruto swayed slightly as he walked out.

"We'll have to play another game sometime soon," Ino murmured into Shikamaru's jacket, yawning slowly.

"Eh, I suppose," Shikamaru laughed, noticing that the sun was rising behind them, "A shorter game though."

* * *

Review?


End file.
